PK Love! Stories
by FandomRose
Summary: All fluffy OTP prompt found on a Tumblr blog used for Ness/Lucas fanfiction! Warning: Yaoi, if you couldn't tell. Rated T just in case. /On hold until laptop is fixed!
1. Chapter 1

All prompts from !

 **Person B didn't put any sunscreen on at the beach. Later they are badly burned and Person A has to gently put Aloe Vera on them while reminding person B that they told them to put on sunscreen.  
_**

Lucas, though usually the safe one, had terribly messed up today.  
The Smashers had gone to the beach for fun since they've been doing so much lately in the Smash Manor. After a couple accidents, they had to clean the whole place up and still smash in-between time, and it was _tiring._  
Ness and Lucas had to repaint some of the walls, using creative ways to do so. It was fun, but, yea, still tiring.  
But the beach was definitely the way to go. Nice work, Master Hand!  
Lucas was hanging out with Toon Link for a while after Ness had gone with Villager (forcibly or not was mystery) to build sandcastles.  
In the middle of swimming, TL decided that he wanted to just chill for a bit and lay down. Lucas nodded and TL went on his way.  
Lucas got out a long while after, and started building sandcastles.  
Though, once he saw his wrists while grabbing the first piece of sand, he was shocked at how much it hurt and...  
Oh no.  
They were red! So, so very red.

He forgot to put on sunscreen, he was so excited to go swimming. Now he felt like he was burning, and _ow_ that hurts!  
This was so embarrassing. He didn't want any of the other Smashers to see him like this! He quickly got up and ran being the wall of an extra building that people used to change into their swimwear.  
He didn't want any other of the Smashers to see him like this because he knew it would take forever for them to let it go... but who could he trust?

Ness.

"N-Ness!" Lucas called out, not risking fully poking his head out. Instead, he covered some of his face with his hair ( _"O-Oh, ow, man I got burnt there too?!"_ ) and peeked out a little.  
Ness was still immersed in the sand castle building with Villager.  
"Ness!" He tried again, this time getting Ness' attention. He gestured for him to come over then jumped back when Villager looked his way.  
He heard footsteps running his way and uncovered his face, and saw Ness appear from the other side of the wall.  
"Hey, Luke! What-" It looked like Ness was about to grab his wrist or something, but quickly recoiled when he saw the sun burnt skin.  
"Oh, Lucas..." He mumbled, immediately feeling bad for the red blonde.  
"H-Help, it h-hurts..." Lucas whimpered in return, and Ness nodded.  
"I'll be right back with some Aloe Vera, ok?" He said and ran off back to the main part of the beach. Lucas nodded and waited for Ness to come back.  
 _I'm so lucky..._

A few minutes later Ness was walking while putting some clear substance in his hand from a bottle."Here, Lucas," Ness said softly and started rubbing the Aloe Vera over his shoulders and arms.  
"Luke, I told you told you to put on sunscreen when we first came here!" Ness scolded, slightly surprising Lucas but not at the same time.  
"I-I know,"-He winced as a badly burnt spot was rubbed-"I w-was just s-so excited I forgot..." He mumbled, closing his eyes as Ness said so and felt the cold over the red burns on his face, making him whimper again.  
"Sorry," Ness said, making a sympathetic face as he opened his eyes, then giving him a pointed look. "Still. You should probably remember next time." He said this with a teasing tone that made Lucas push Ness' hand away when he was done, though still thanked him sincerely for helping him out.  
"It's no problem, Lucas!" He looked around the corner and saw Villager and Toonie continuing the sandcastle. Toonie saw him and waved him over. He looked to Lucas who before even looking at him knew he was giving him that look.

 _'Please don't make me.'_

Ness smiled at him a little gestured to the beach. "I'm going to tell TL and Villa that I'm going to stay over here for a while. We'll hang out until we have to go, then I'll find something to cover most of your sunburnt parts, ok?" They nodded to each other and Ness dashed off to the others.

 _He's the best..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Person A is reading to Person B and the main character's name is the same as Person B. Eventually, there comes a line that says 'I love you (Person B's name)' and Person A has to say it.  
** _

Lucas and Ness were having a calm day, which was kinda of rare considering Smash Manor. In fact, Toonie was just a few rooms away with Kirby and Villager, just doing a little group thing. Not many Brawls were scheduled today, either.  
It seemed Master Hand had planned a day of relaxation for the Smashers to do as they pleased. Huh.  
For Ness and Lucas, they were huddled up in blankets on a couch in the extra room of Smash Manor-a good place for when you needed to calm down or days like this.  
The blonde PSI user had a book in hand, while the raven haired boy was just slightly zoning out at the wall while Lucas read.  
As Lucas usually stuttered while speaking his own words, while reading he spoke just fine. Reading was one of his favorite things to do.  
He was more than glad to Ness for the day. But when he opened the first page of the story, the first thing he saw was the chapter title:  
Ness.

Excuse me?  
Once he looked through the page, he learned that the main character's name is Ness.  
That was such a unique name, it was very unlikely that the main character would just happen to have a name like that, and Lucas just happened to be reading to _Ness.  
_ But, whatever. The story seemed pretty good, and Lucas wanted to see what book Ness did.

After about a half an hour of reading, it had been discovered that a character had a love interest in 'Ness'. They confessed.  
But, oh my gosh, did that have to be the line?  
 _'_ _I love you, Ness.'  
_ _ **'**_ _ **I love you, Ness.'  
**_ Did Lucas have to read that? Was Ness still paying attention? Maybe he was sleeping with his eyes open...  
"Lucas? Why did you stop?" _Nope, ok.  
_ "N-No reason," Lucas muttered and took a breath.  
"I-I love you, N-Ness."  
He stuttered.  
He stuttered?  
He didn't stutter while reading, he stuttered while talking his own words.  
 _"What?"_ Ness gasped, blushing snapping his attention to Lucas.  
The blonde immediately flushed red and put the book in Ness' lap (almost throwing it) and pointing to the line.

"...O-Oh," Ness mumbled, still a little in shock though seeming to calm down considerably.  
Lucas crawled under the blanket they were covered in and mumbled something.  
"Huh?" Ness asked, going to lift the blanket that was covering the timid boy but recoiled when the blanket was immediately tugged back down.  
"Th-That doesn't m-mean I don't mean i-it f-for real th-though...!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagine your OTP at the ocean. Person A loses part of their swimming suit and person B runs to cover them.  
** _  
Another beach visit, a while after the sunburn incident. But trust me, Lucas remembered to put on sunscreen.  
Ness watched him do it and the ash-haired boy swore he put on five layers of that stuff.  
Today was really great so far, Lucas was hanging out with Kirby and Meta Knight (the two were surprisingly interesting!) until Meta Knight got out saying some stuff that Lucas couldn't understand to Kirby (he was pretty sure it was because Kirby kept protesting loudly) and just gave Lucas a look.  
The blonde shrugged and kept swimming around.  
Until he felt something tugging on his swimming trunks.  
"Eh?"  
He moved away from the area, but still felt the tugging. Suddenly there was a particularly harsh tug, that made the trunks uncover the _one area_ they were made to cover.

Lucas felt his face go red, immediately going to pull up his trunks. He felt multiple things tugging now.  
 _  
What is this?_

He held his breath and dove underwater, now successfully pulling up the swimwear. He saw two fish biting at the bottom of his trunks.  
He got distracted by how they look like the little fish design on the trunks for a little too long to do anything before coming up for air.  
He was too busy gasping for the air he lost to come back to stop the fish from dragging the swimwear lower.  
 _  
Are you serious?!_

The fish were very serious.  
He dove down again to find five fish, all after his trunks.  
Why were they all looking at that fish design?  
He shouted under the water and tried kicking, but these fish were very intent on getting them.  
Finally a big fish came that made Lucas scream and come up.  
He felt colder than before.  
They actually swam away with his swimming trunks.  
 _I thought Master Hand said there was no sealife in this water!_

 _No... wait... that was Crazy Hand..._

Lucas groaned and his face reddened.  
He couldn't get out of the water! There was no way he was doing that.

He did see Ness and Villager nearby...

Did he really have to call out on Ness... again?

_  
Villager seemed like he was planning on going swimming.

I saw Luke in there too, so, I without a doubt wanted to go, too.

When I looked back to the ocean, Lucas seemed to be waving to me to come over. I put up a finger and was about to turn back to Villager who was putting more sunscreen on before I saw him make an impatient face and hurriedly point to where he was at.  
 _  
Come over here, now!  
_  
This wasn't something he'd usually be impatient about. I wondered what was so important.  
I ran over to him and knelt down where he was chest-deep in the water. He seemed to be curled up slightly.

"Ness, u-um, can you grab a t-towel for me...?"

I tilted my head.

"Why...? Come on." I went to grab his hand but he shook his head furiously and backed deeper into the water.

"N-No- um, I-I, uh, not wearing, u-uh-" He gestured below the water and-  
 _  
Not wearing?_

I felt my face start to burn. Why was he not...? How...? He wouldn't do that!

And he went into the water wearing swimming trunks..

No! Wait! Towel. I quickly ran to where I laid mine down and saw Villager heading towards Lucas.  
 _  
Nope. No. Noo. Nuh-uh._ _ **NO.  
**_  
I ran in front of Villa a few feet away from my crush.

"Hey, Villa, I heard there was some ice cream stuff over there! Why don't you try it first?"

"Are you going to come too?" He responded so fast it was kind of scary.

"U-Um, no, let me do something first."

"Ok." He walked off to some area that I pointed at and I turned to Lucas, who seemed awfully embarrassed now.

"Here, Luke," I murmured and spread the towel out in front of him and looked away just in case.

It felt like it was hard to look away! Lucas was just so cute, and his personality would just make you want to gush, and he was just smaller in general and-  
"Ness..?" Oh!

Lucas now had the towel covering everything below his waist, and still had a huge blush on his face as he looked to me.

"U-Um, I think there's a swimsuit place that Master Hand set up on the other side of the beach... come on," I gave him a look before lightly grabbing his wrist, he just looked down and I think I saw face get a little redder before I started walking to the swimwear place I mentioned.

This was a special beach that Master Hand set up just for us, so it had a lot of helpful stuff.

Lucas had a hand on the towel just to make sure it didn't fall, and luckily it didn't by the time we got to the swimwear place.

At some point it did start to fall, though, which I immediately let go of his wrist so he could fix it, then it turned to him holding my wrist.  
 _  
It's so close to holding hands,_ I thought with a little smile on my face.

I opened the door and let him go in first, which caused him to give me the cutest _thank you_ expression before going inside and-

Is that a porcupine at the counter? Why did she look familiar...?  
"Hello! I'm Mabel! Um..." She looked to Lucas, as she probably noticed he's wearing a towel while I'm actually wearing swimming trunks, "Here for swimwear, I'm guessing?"

We both nodded and I tilted my head towards Lucas, and she hummed in thought before picking a blue pair with a bubble design on them.  
Lucas shrugged and sheepishly thanked her before taking the trunks rushing off to the changing hall, for some reason not letting go of my wrist until he actually realized he hadn't ( _A-Ah! Sorry!)_ and then going into a changing room.  
I leant against the wall and almost went into a daydream about Lucas.  
 _  
He's just so..._

It didn't take very long to change, maybe only a minute or so before he came out holding the towel.  
"It fits n-nicely..."  
 _Cute.  
_ "Yea!"

As we walked out of the hall, I think Lucas meant to grab my wrist but grabbed my hand instead.

I blushed slightly and looked to him. His face was burning.

"U-Uh!" He made a move to let go, but I tugged at his hand and felt myself blush a bit more.  
"It's ok." I said softly, and saw his blush dissipate a little, and he smiled a little while staying silent.

I looked to Mabel and she waved her paw dismissively as a way of saying we don't have to pay or anything, and we were on our way back to the beach.  
"Hey, how did you swimming trunks get...?"

"Fish."

"Huh?"

"U-Um... fish pulled it down..."

"But I thought Master Hand said-"

"It was actually Crazy Hand..."

"Oh. Ohh."

* * *

Sooo apparently I did this one so that the sunburn thing happened but not the story-confession one didn't...?  
Don't question my ways.  
Anyways, looking back on the first two, they were REALLY short. I didn't realize they were that short until my friend wanted a link to the stories, and I looked through the chapters (feeling self-conscious about my fics XD) and  
Omg  
They are VERY short.  
Soo this is more like it! c:  
Anyways, read on, people who read this for some reason!


End file.
